


Music

by Lokirye



Series: Mcty shorts [9]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I’m the CEO of gender identity crisis’s so I wrote this to distract myself, Recording, Singerinnit, Songs, Streaming, Twitch - Freeform, Writer Tommyinnit, Writerinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokirye/pseuds/Lokirye
Summary: "What if you switch out the second lyric to I think I'm going crazy?" Tommy slurred, obviously tired. His sleep deprived brain wasn't working well."That actually might work..." Wilbur tested it out, grinning. It matched."It sounds good." Tommy said before immediately passing out. Obviously the coffee wasn't working.
Relationships: Phil Watson & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Mcty shorts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164347
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126





	Music

"And even though, he's got social skills-" The sing cut off as Wilbur joined the call. Was Tommy was singing his song? Sure he knew Tommy could sing, but hearing him sing his song was just... weird.

"Sorry chat, nope, Wilbur's here. No I'm not singing jubile line!" Tommy protested, obviously streaming. 

"Since when did you sing?" Wilbur asked, curious.

"Since now, move over bitch, you've got competition. No chat! I'm not- if I do it will you stop spamming? Alright, let me get my guitar."

"You have a guitar!? Are you stealing my brand!?" 

"Yep!" Tommy grabbed his red guitar, pulling it on his lap.

———————————————

Singerinnit was trending on Twitter and two fanfictions had already popped up. He ended the stream five minutes ago, how!? He works fast, but the fans work faster.

"You sing nice."

"What?" Tommy choked.

"You sing nice." Wilbur shrugged, grabbing a banana from his desk.

"Pffff, nah." Tommy said, playing it off as a joke.

"No, you actually do sing nice." Wilbur insisted.

——————————

"Fucking pogchamp!" Tommy cheered as Wilbur finished his song. It was nice.

"It's not finished yet, I need one closing lyric to wrap it up but writers block you know?" Wilbur sighed.

"What about... I can just sleep it off, at least that's what I tell myself? It doesn't rhyme but it might work." Tommy offered, thinking hard. 

Wilbur sprung up. 

"That's perfect! Thanks!"

"You're welcome Big Dubs!"

——————————

"What if you switch out the second lyric to I think I'm going crazy?" Tommy slurred, obviously tired. His sleep deprived brain wasn't working well.

"That actually might work..." Wilbur tested it out, grinning. It matched.

"It sounds good." Tommy said before immediately passing out. Obviously the coffee wasn't working.

——————————

"Phiiiiiiiil."

"What?"

"What's the name that sounds like Daniel but isn't?" Tommy asked, looking back at his notebook. The villain sounded like a Daniel, but the name that sounded like it.

"I don't know mate, search it up!"

"I have, but I thought since you're older than google, you might know..."

"I will punt you into the fucking sun."

"Chat, did you hear that!? Philza Minecraft is threatening a child, cancel him Twitter!" Tommy yelled, immediately followed by a "sorry Mum!"

——————————

He filled out the name of the new channel, no one will know right? It flashed across the screen.

"Slipway? That sounds pog... yeah!" He muttered, smiling. He wondered when he should record, it's not like he has to wait, he has all the stuff he needs. No one would know.

——————————

The first singing video he posted got around 10 views and 3 likes, pretty good for having no fan base for the channel!

He checked the comments, grinning when he saw he had one.

"This is awesome! You have a nice voice!"

He typed out a reply and went on twitch. And if he was happier on stream, no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> No but seriously, what is the name that sounds like Daniel but isn’t. It’s not Darrel.
> 
> Found the name


End file.
